Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{74}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $5$ $\sqrt{74}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{74}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{7}{\sqrt{74}}$ $=\dfrac{7\sqrt{74} }{74}$